


You've Some Cheek On You

by BEB0P105



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, One Night Stands, Smut, Stripping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEB0P105/pseuds/BEB0P105
Summary: After a long day of continuous work and consorting with all manner of outlaw-types, we all need a little time off, don't you think?
Relationships: Male Captain/Esther Blaine, The Captain/Esther Blaine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	You've Some Cheek On You

It could have been that nothing came from the stranger's request for a memento. Esther could have simply given him a sizable amount of bits and called it a night. 

What was it about him that when asked for something to remember her by did Esther, in all her wisdom, decide that tonight was a lucky one for them both?

"You _do_ have some cheek on you," she responded, a coquettish grin broke through her usually stoic demeanor. "I kept a little contingency fee, just in case you tried to negotiate with me."

The stranger returned the smile, and nodded. "Much obliged."

"Don't mention it."

"If that's everything..." he stepped away, beginning a turn towards the main gate. "I'll leave you be."

He was a handsome enough fellow; Well-spoken, too. Not covered in the usual grime or smelling of the usual pungent odor of fish that coated the rest of Edgewater's citizenry. As he walked away, she couldn't help but to have her gaze linger just a bit longer on his ass. Esther bit her lip; Not often did this backwater get guests, and even moreso such a finer one. It would be shameful of Esther Blaine, resident actuary of the Spacer's Choice corporation's interests in the Emerald Vale of Terra-2, to pass up an opportunity such as he.

"Actually," her voice cracked. "Wait!"

The stranger stopped and turned his head, looking back at her with a bit of surprise and curiousity as if he wasn't expecting another word from her. He didn't say anything, simply raising an eyebrow. Esther sighed shakily. She could feel the rush of adrenaline exuding from the moment; Her body readying itself for what she desperately craved right now. 

She gestured her head in the opposite direction. "I have another reward for you, smuggler. You busy?"

The stranger, perceptive as ever, read the metaphorical room. He stood there with his thumbs in his belt, eyeing Esther head to toe as if to imagine the impending scenario. He, in turn thought similarly to Esther. He'd been asleep for decades, woken abruptly, launched into a strange, strange world by a mad scientist, and given very little direction as to what to do on this rock. He saw Parvati as a younger sibling in the day they'd spent together. Max, the Vicar, while dashing and endowed with good bone structure, just wasn't his type. Esther however, with her short, swept dirty blonde hair complimented by waves of iridescent green, her bright hazel eyes that contrasted this dreary settlement, and a figure that flaunted itself just enough to leave you yearning with wonder.

He too, had stared a little too long at her backside earlier in the day. As a result, it'd been the most prevailing thought of the afternoon. To realize that they both wanted the same thing from one another was something of a high point of his deranged ordeal.

"I got time." he decided, smiling again. 

"Right this way, then." she directed, beckoning him with a wag of her finger.

The two left down the alley and towards the cannery, where miss Blaine had both an office and a bunk. The lobby was quiet, on account of a lack of receptionists still breathing. A discordant symphony of machinery muffled quietly beyond a door to their left. They stepped into the elevator opposite the entrance, and Esther pulled the lever only halfway. The gate shut behind them and for a moment the two stood quietly on opposite walls, facing each other while the sexual tension between them rose to critical levels. The stranger cracked first, and moved in for a kiss.

Esther stopped him, his lips just an inch from hers. "Not yet." she whispered into his ear, that sultry grin from before returning. It took every fibre of her being to not reciprocate his advance, but she wouldn't tell him that.

The elevator came to a stop, and the gate parted to reveal a quiet hallway populated by no one at this time of evening. Ever since Reed Tobson had been driven out of town, some members of staff had been taking it easier, missing shifts. Esther didn't mind, and right now she actively praised it. She took the stranger's hand and led him down the hall. She fumbled with the lock to her door, cursing quietly as she rummaged through her jacket for her keycard.

"Allow me." the stranger said. He brushed passed Esther, intentionally letting his rear graze her hand and bending down suggestively.

"Wh-" Esther moaned quietly. "What are you--"

"There we are!" he announced as the door slid open. "Not a spec of damage done to the mechanism either, I reckon."

She was impressed. "Nimble fingers."

"You'll see." he winked. "After you, darlin'."

Inside was a typical office. A large, wooden desk backed by a window, half a dozen filing cabinets and a pair of chairs for guests and clients alike. A brown leather couch sat against the wall to the left, under a cork board populated by a number of public service announcements and quarterly reports. Next to a record player, a cabinet situated to the right stored a number of branded alcoholic beverages, namely Zero Gee. Esther invited the stranger inside.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked, raising a bottle of brown liquid.

"No thanks." He waved it off. "I don't make a habit of imbibing."

"Me neither." she said, putting the bottle down. "I suppose you understand why I've invited you here?"

"Maybe." he said innocently, setting the record player on something smooth, jazzy, surprisingly unbranded. "If that bit in the elevator was any indication."

Esther moved to her desk, sitting against it while she watched the stranger pull down the window blinds. "Like I said earlier, I don't--"

"Consort with smuggler types, right." he cut her off. "So am I an exception?"

She smiled. "Something like that."

The stranger smiled back closed the distance between them, lifting Esther onto her desk proper. She gasped quietly as he did so, but it was a welcoming decision.

"It's a privilege then, miss Blaine." he said, pecking slowly at her neck while his hands found purchase on her hips.

"It _absolutely_ is..." she breathed. 

Esther relished in the feeling of the stranger's lips against her neck, her hips steadily rocking against his. She wrapped her legs loosely around him and gasped ever so slightly whenever he would bite her ever so gently. It wasn't enough to hurt by any means; more of a light pinch. It was, however, enough to set her off. Law, she wanted to fuck him so badly. She pulled away, to the stranger's surprise.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with a look of concern. He took his hands off of her immediately and raised them where she could see.

"No," she said, exhaling. "Nothing at all..."

"Oh, okay then--" 

She wasted zero time on the buttons of his blue dress shirt, going so far as to bat away his hands when he tried to help her. On the fourth or fifth button down, she fumbled, and cursed. The stranger offered to help, but instead Esther tor his shirt open the rest of the way, revealing a firm chest and lightly toned abs. She sighed again, breath stuttering as she ran a hand down towards his belt. The stranger stepped closer, and Esther pulled him back in.

Esther and the stranger kissed with such passion that neither of them wanted to pull away from the other's lips. On the occasion that they did, the stranger would remove an article of clothing. First, her jacket. Second, his shirt. The third article was Esther's own shirt, something they worked together on with great determination. While he worked away at her belt, Esther kicked off her boots.

They paused for a moment, taking each other in. Esther, sitting on her desk in nothing but a black athletic bra and matching hipster briefs, legs spread. Her chest rose and fell with activity as she took in his form, feeling this a good time to begin feeling herself. With her fingers she fondled herself through the fabric of her panties as she watched the stranger undo his belt and strip the rest of the way. When he was in only his underwear she moaned as he took them off slowly. He wasn't particularly well-endowed. Of average length, to be sure. Esther wasn't one to care about size anyway. Realistically, a large dick meant being more sore tomorrow. He was shaved too, which was a rarity around these parts. Granted, the stranger wasn't from around here. Byzantium, maybe?

She caught him staring again. "See something you like?" she asked coyly.

He smirked. "Miss Blaine, you are... stunning."

"Back at you, smuggler."

"I'm touched."

She stopped pleasuring herself and sat up, leaning towards the stranger. "You know... I like it when you call me miss Blaine."

"Do you now?" he inquired, following suit.

"So much..." she moaned, pulling him closer with her legs. "Do it again?"

"As you wish." he obliged. "Miss Blaine? Please remove your bra for me."

Esther granted his request, sensually removing the article in question and letting her breasts fall as she tossed it aside. The stranger marvelled at the sight of her, groping a breast with each hand. In one he grasped delicately around the edge of her breast, massaging the nipple with his thumb. In the other he kissed, and nibbled gently. Esther moaned again and threw her head back. The stranger's free hand gripped her ass tightly, and his fingers slid beneath her underwear. He pulled her closer, though in fairness there wasn't a lot of space left between them anyway. Esther continued to buck her hips, grinding against his cock while he serviced her breasts. He frequently moved to her collarbone, to her neck... but always returned to her breasts.

Eventually she'd had it. Not with the situation in question, mind you; Esther didn't want this to end. She wanted his dick inside of her. Pulling the crotch of her panties aside, Esther's fingers brushed over a trimmed bush and stroked her labia.

"Fuck me,"

It was a demand lacking in subtlety, but the stranger didn't mind. They were beyond such a thing now. "Yes, miss Blaine..."

Esther shivered as he sank inside of her. She moaned loudly as he did so with grace, and gently. It'd been so long since Esther last felt this feeling.

Much too long.

The stranger began to thrust rhythmically. Slow, and deep at first. Esther tensed and squeezed her legs tighter, kissing his soft lips deeply, parting every time he pulled his cock back for another plunge. She loved every minute of the feeling, beckoning him to go faster, harder, slower. Like a true gentleman, be obliged at every request, fucking her however she desired. She came twice, being fucked at the edge of her desk. Eventually he laid her down on it, and she knocked nearly everything off as he increased his pace and groaned her name. She came again, and this time, so did he.

Neither wanted to be quite done with the other, though. They took a quick break, laughed about the situation and kissed. Both of them sweating and glistening in the florescent lighting of Esther's office. They moved to the couch, where miss Blaine mounted the stranger and fucked him while he treated her breasts with the same care as one would a priceless artifact. She ran her fingers through his chestnut brown hair, rocking her hips and taking in every inch of his cock. They both came again, and this time, at the same time.

"Fuck..." Esther panted. "I don't want to stop."  
  
"Nor I, miss Blaine." he replied, running his hands along her sides. "I haven't felt this good in years..."

"You don't know the half of it." she retorted.

They both laughed.

"Again?" she asked.

"Again, miss Blaine."

They carried on into the night, well past what would be considered the witching hour on Terra-2. They alternated between the couch and the desk, and she even sat him down in her chair and fucked him, reverse-cowgirl. The stranger was an enthusiastic partner, willing to put up with every bit of lustful curiousity that Esther desired. She appreciated that. She appreciated him.

By sunrise, the two lay cuddled on the couch, still naked, still sweating. They were wordless, breathless. Both an absolute mess, but an absolute mess in the best way possible. The silence was broken only by the sound of the stranger's comlink. Both of them grimaced, realizing their night was officially over. The stranger rose from the couch, carefully moving around Esther. She stopped him, grabbing his hand so not to lose him. He turned, and smiled. And with those same, soft lips he kissed her hand like she was royalty.

"Fenchurch." he said.

"I'm sorry?"

"My name." he clarified. "You never asked."

She laughed. "Oh my Law-- I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it."

She watched him dress. Back into his pants and his blue dress shirt, the latter of which could no longer button up properly given Esther's treatment last night. He didn't seem to mind. At last, he holstered his pistol, an auto-mag sidearm with golden trim. Before he started for the door he stopped and turned, taking a lasting gaze at Esther's nude form as she lay prone on the couch. She rolled onto her back, puffing her chest out and running a hand from her breasts to her thighs. They smiled at each other again as sunlight began to penetrate through the blinds.

"Will I see you again, Fenchurch?" she asked.

The stranger opened the door, and looked at her. "Whenever you please, miss Blaine." he said with a wink.

Then with that, he was gone.

Esther laid on the couch for just a little while longer, reminiscing in last night's events, recollecting the passion she'd shared with him. Maybe she'd wait a few days. How long was too short? Three days? Five? She'd give it a week, maybe; Let him stew in the feeling of her warmth. 

The day began, and Esther collected her clothing. Out the window she could see the stranger strutting through the alley they'd met in. He nodded at a passerby; Gracie Romero by the looks of it. She chuckled to herself and looked beyond the walls, her gaze following the rings of the planet until she couldn't see them anymore. It was a new day. A good day.

A great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first smut fic in YEARS, so I apologize if it's kinda clunky. Let me know what you think! Hope you liked it.


End file.
